


Freedom of the Press

by owlmoose



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Tabloid Journalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashe would rather the press not publish gossip, but if they're going to tell tales, she might as well give them good ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom of the Press

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternalbreath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalbreath/gifts).



> Written for the 2013 Chocobo Races. Prompt: "And then he said, 'It's not like they'll run off to get secretly married or something!'" Boy, did we ever regret that bet. I lost so much gil!" — Kytes, Rabanastre Gazette, "The Fairytale Romance of A Polyamorous Queen"
> 
> Set in the universe of "Reconcilable Differences".

_"And then he said, 'It's not like they'll run off to get secretly married or something!'" Boy, did we ever regret that bet. I lost so much gil!" — Kytes, Rabanastre Gazette, "The Fairytale Romance of A Polyamorous Queen"_

\---

_"It's true, though, I saw it myself," the street urchin continued, grinning, a sparkle in his eye. "The queen, leaving the aerodrome alone, trying to hide under a cloak. As if that would keep anyone from recognizing her. And then, not ten minutes later, there was the Strahl, taking off and high-tailing it out of town. I mean, it can only mean one thing, right?"_

Ashe restrained the snort that threatened to escape through pursed lips, barely. Al-Cid peered over his own reading, expression curious. "Something amusing, my sweet?"

She shook her head. "The newspaper is once again engaged in some so-called reporting on my personal life. Can they think of nothing better with which to fill their pages and the people's heads?"

"Ah. And which version of story do they tell this time?" Al-Cid leaned over Ashe's shoulder, his soft hair tickling her temple as he peered at the text. "Oh my. 'Reports of an illicit love-nest in the Sandsea are confirmed by a trader in the far west'. 'The notorious sky pirate robbed an Archadian jeweler, perhaps for trinkets to bestow on his queen?'" He turned, his eyes just inches from hers. "I had wondered where that new necklace came from." Ashe chuckled, and he smiled, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead before returning to his reading. "Where was I? Oh, yes. 'Her royal majesty was also seen with her paramour, stalking marks -- and some private time -- on the Ozmone Plains.'" He arched a brow at her. "It appears that the Gazette has been stalking some marks of their own."

Ashe nudged him with an elbow. "Not too effectively. Otherwise, the scandal mongers would know that you joined us on that last particular outing." And a pleasant interlude it had been, the three of them taking out the troublesome slepnir together, then a night camping under bright Ozmone stars, the clear night sky leaving her dizzy with its beauty. Al-Cid's eyes glinted at her, bright with that same memory, and she smiled at him as she folded the paper, setting it aside. "It is a nuisance, but to put a stop to such gossip would require a heavier hand than I care to employ."

Al-Cid returned to his seat, and his expression turned more serious. "So it does not bother you, then? That the common people know of your private business?"

She lifted her shoulder in a light shrug. "It remains preferable to the alternative. And you?" She stood, stretching her hands to rest on his shoulders. "Your royal betrothed is fodder for rumors, and you are painted as a cuckold."

His dark eyes lit again, with amusement now. "For as long as I can remember, I have faced accusations of dalliances with one married woman or another. So this new situation makes for a refreshing change. I find I enjoy wearing the boot on the other foot, so to speak." 

Ashe raised her leg over his thigh and settled into his lap. His hands came up her back, delicate warm fingers tracing the length of her spine. "And were they true, these accusations?"

"As often as not." Al-Cid tipped his chin upward, and Ashe lowered her mouth to his for a soft kiss. "Less so now, of course," he added, his voice buzzing across her skin. She smiled into his neck as he pulled her close. "So," he murmured. "Shall we take another trip, the three of us? Perhaps somewhere more public this time?"

"Bhujerba," Ashe said, musing aloud, drumming her fingers across his back. "Give them the scoop of the century." He laughed aloud, and she leaned back and kissed him again, already considering when she could clear her calendar, and how best to invite the press to follow.


End file.
